Sydney read PJO
by Shedemonica
Summary: Sydney has been keeping a secrete from her friends. When the Fates decide to intervene what will happen?


**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own any part of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series OR the Bloodlines series. Any and all aspects of those stories belong to Rick Riordan and Richelle Mead respectively.**

Sydney Sage was driving Late, her brown minivan, to Adrian's apartment with Jill, Eddie, and Angeline. They were all going there because of a mysterious letter that had been addressed to all of them by; Clotho, Lachesis, and Athropos. The three Fates from ancient Greek myth. Sydney knew all about them alright. They had shown themselves to her when she was 12 after all. But, unfortunately, none of her companions knew this or her real past, including her name, because of an oath on the Styx that she had been forced into taking by Zeus when she volunteered to guard Jill, the moiroi princess. Sydney was, in all reality, Persephone Jackson, Heroine of Olympus and the first daughter of Poseidon.

When they were all inside they discovered that Rose and Dimitri had also received a letter telling them to come and gather in the apartment.

"Does anyone know what this letter business is all about?" Rose asked. "Cause I have no clue."

"No." Was the general reply of everyone but Sydney, not that anyone noticed.

Well, except for Adrian. But as he was about to ask her about it a sudden, blindingly bright, explosive light, erupted around the center of their little gathering circle. Once everyone could see clearly again, with only a few colorful spots left in their vision, they noticed three elderly looking women with about five books. One was passing yarn to another that was knitting a pair of socks who, when done knitting, would present them to the last one to have the thread cut. Sydney was the first to move.

She took a step forward and bowed, saying, "Milady's, is it time?"

"Yes." They said as one." And to assist you in explaining your past, we decided to bring these books which all of you are required to read before you can take a step outside of this apartment. They are told in your point of view, Persephone Jackson, but the only way to do this was to put a curse on the books. Whatever happened to you in the books will happen to you again as you read. You will also be unable to say any major spoilers. This method was the only way to make this possible. We will leave you with this warning, if someone doesn't reads the stories then you will die."

With the last word the crones suddenly disappeared. Everyone turned to see who they had believed to be Sydney, but now knew to be Persephone, and just stared. Where once the teenager used to be blond, golden-eyed, pale, and had a normal height, she now had a height of 5'2", raven wing black hair that went to the small of her back, eyes the color of the sea, and natural sun-kissed skin covering her firm, toned muscles. In other words, she got short, her hair grew and changed colors along with her eyes, and got a tan, lithe muscled body.

"Well, might as well get this over with. Who wants to read first? Or are you all just going to continue staring at me?" Persephone asked.

"Wait, wait, wait! What the hell just happened and who were they!?" Jill exclaimed.

"All your questions will be answered in the books I believe and the only reason why I never told you guys any of this is because I was forced to swear on the River Styx by Zeus to not tell anyone who or what I was untill absolutely necessary. Which is what I'm taking this situation to be necessary to tell you but the ladies said no spoilers. So lets just get this over with 'cause I don't care for pain, and these books are gonna be filled with it. Oh, also, just call me Percy. O.K.? Good. Now lets get to reading. Who's gonna start?"

Seeing that everyone else was still slack-jawed Adrian raised his hand and said, "What the heck?"

"'K here you go." Percy threw him the book and everyone sat down slowly still reeling from previous happenings.

**"I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

Everyone looked at Percy strangely.

"You'll see.", she said straight faced.


End file.
